


Beginning

by ficiosa



Series: 30 days of writing challenge [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing challenge, Drabble, Explorers, Fans, Gen, english beta needed, version 0.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River reading fan letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 days of writing challenge (tumblr).

_“You’re so beautiful. I want to marry you. I really love you.”_  
  
The eternal déjà vu.  
  
 _“Blahblahblah that frame blahblahblah the light.”_  
  
Ah, the critic wannabes.   
   
 _“I’m your number one fan.”_  
  
Those ones make you feel like fucking Misery Chastain. You understand King. You don’t even know why you still reading all these letters.  
  
 _“I’m an engineer because of your Wolfgang Müller. You were my **beginning.** Finally I invented something that matters and I can tell you. We’re not allowed to change the past so I can’t say much more. People still remember you.”_  
  
Some of them are just crazy.


End file.
